


The Crow Among the Eagles

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years are 3rd years, 2nd years are doing their first year of college, 3rd years are on their second, Beep and Melia are to pure for this shit, Dash is a simp, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, Jess has wore a skirt before, Ken is calm, M/M, Melia Beep and Psy are in a poly realtionship, Psy just wants to protect her partners, Soren and Dash are dating, Soren is a lil shit, Soren is my fav to write, actually it's not implied if it did happen later, and Jess is done, and he do it again bop bop, and ya'll know Jess and Ken are a thing, he's just a horny cheeky lil shit, imao I love wrting Jess' friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Jess spent almost 3 years away from his friends and Boyfriend. It takes 3 years before he can see them face to face again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, there's more but only these are mentioned
Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103201
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll asked for more interactions with Jess and his friends, as well as an reunion so here yo go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place what would be the 1st years 3rd year.

“Wooo!” Maybe it was the left over adrenaline, or the high of finally winning nationals, but I was still ready to run around maybe a lapt around the gym would help-

“Cool your jets Jess” Yachi lightly tugged on my braid, as a manger she was very good at reading people. She had grown from the shy girl she once was.

“Ow! Hey no fair!” It didn’t hurt, I was just playing with her, I pulled it out oh her grasp, storaking it as could feel pain “Using my beautiful hair against me, by a girl out of all people!”

“Who knew you taking Noya’s place would make you as dramatic as him.” Tsukki had said, he had his arm around Yamaguchi.

“Oh please, no one could be as dramatic as him” Being captain has definitely made Yamaguchi grow thicker skin, but his boyfriend’s influence didn’t help.

“Let me have this. I have had almost 5 mental breakdowns over screwing us this game and you guys blaming me.” It wasn’t a lie. I freaked out when I realized I’d be a starting libero. I did play more games my second year, but playing all of them made me feel like if I messed up, everything would be my fault. Suga did help me and Noya too but I still freaked out.

It didn’t help that it had been almost 4 days since I got a message from my friends and boyfriend. They always responded so this made me worried. Did they get tired of me? Was the time zone difference too much for them?

“Jess? Are you okay?” Kags asked. He had gotten better with emotions, with the help of his orange bf, said bf was being carried piggyback style by Kags.

“Yeah sorry, Just upset about something.”

“Don’t be upset! Be happy! We won!” Hinata threw his arms up after he said that, causing Kags to almost lose his balance and drop him. He managed to get back on his feet again.

“Oi! Careful boke!” And they started to argue. Somethings never change at least.

I smiled. We had really grown, we were third years nows. All of us starters, Hinata as our ace, Kageyama as our vice captain, Yamaguchi as out captain, Tsukishima our salty middle blocker, Yachi our manger, and me. The libero. I managed to move on from my past and soar like the rest of them.

“You guys did great!” We turned to see them. Our past teammates came to see us. Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita and Kiyoko. They were paractily-No. They WERE my family.

“I’m proud of you guys” Suga patted my head “See? You did fine.” I swated at his hand, my cheeks flush.

“Quiet. I can’t help my nerves.”

“Anyway, are we having a party at Suga’s like last time?!” Noya and Tanaka were excited, and honestly I didn’t blame them.

“Yep! Set everything up this weekend!” Daichi elbowed his boyfriend “Okay, okay, Daichi helped as well. Kiyoko glared from where she was, hugging Yachi. “Okay fine, Kiyoko and Asahi too.”

“Honestly, I think they’ve gone over-” my train of thought was interrupted by a ball to the back of my head. It couldn’t have been an accident, it had too much power on it. Thankfully my glasses were for sport and had a strap, so they couldn’t fall off, but still I was ready to give this person a piece of my mind.

“Hey! What’s the big-” I turned around and the words died in my throat. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. 

There he was. Kenneth. Same tan skin, same undercut, same calm expression.

“Wow, that’s what you say to your boyfriend after not seeing him face to face for 3 years?”

I was silent.

“Um..Are you okay-” He didn’t get a chance to finish, I practically threw myself at him, he caught me and held his face and kissed him fiercely.

“I can’t believe it!” Kiss “You’re here!” Another kiss “You’re really here!”

“Yeah…” I didn’t even know I was crying until he shifted and used one of his hands to wipe my tears, I didn’t care, I saw a tear run down his face as well “I’m really here.”

“I can’t believe it….You’re really here….Why? How?” 

“We’re here too!” I turned. Soren was there, Dash holding his hand. Psy had her arms draped over Beep and Meila’s shoulders. “Where’s my kiss? I’m your best friend after all.”

“Oh fuck off Soren. You’ve made out with Dash on the court. Let me have this.”

“Literally anyone can see you right now”

“Go suck a dick”

“Okay. You heard the man Dash.”

“Hey I didn’t mean that literally!”

“So are these your friends Jess?” Yachi asked. I nearly forgot about them. They were watching the entire time. Suga, Noya and Tanaka were even smirking

“Ah yes. These are my friends, Soren, his boyfriend Dashawn, Dash for short, but you probably knew that. They’re pretty shameless…”

“You’re just mad you’re a virgin.” 

“Shut up. Anyway this my friend Beep, his name is Nathen but we call him Beep. That’s his girlfriends Melia and Psy”

“Short for Priscilla” She finished.

“We played for the Union wolves. Jess was kinda like our Manger” Beep added “Well we still do, Ken’s the only one who graduated.

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Yamaguchi added

“Hopefuly good things.”

“Oh Please Melia. He probably talked shit behind our backs.”

I fake gasped “I would never do that to Melia!” 

“Anyway, We were going to have a party to celebrate our win. You all are welcome.” Daichi, still being a dad even after 3 years.

“Actually….I...Um…”

“Yeah we get. You wanna spend time with your friends. Go ahead. Have fun” Suga said before leaving.

“Alright guys….Wanna see the sights of Miyagi?”

It was nearly 10 when Jess called them. The party was dying down a bit, and Jess had not come back.

Suga picked up the phone. Jess’ voice came out of the speaker.

‘Hey Suga! How’s it going? Though I check in!’

“Fine. How are you guys?”

‘Good. I showed them the coolest parts and-Hold on’ His voice was quiter, as if he was holding the phone away from himself ‘Soren I’m on the phone. Wait, why are you looking at me like that? SOREN!’

‘Hahaha!’ Soren had taken Jess’ phone. He put it on speak so you could hear him in the back ground

‘Why are you running! You know I can run faster than all of you!’

‘Yeah but I planned for this! Now guys!’

‘Wait- AGH GET OFF ME-’ There was the sound of laughter from Jess’ end (Not to say people weren’t laughing on the other end)

‘We’re stealing Jess from you guys! He was our Libero first!’

“Take him. We don’t need him anymore” Yamaguchi said, causing everyone at the party to die of laughter.

‘TADASHI WHY’

‘Soren, give me the phone, go make sure your boyfriend has a grip on him’ Now that was Ken’s voice

There was a groan, before Ken spoke again ‘Ignore them. We’re just gonna borrow him for a bit. We’ll return him later.’

“Keep him. Like Yams said we don’t need him” Suga responded.

‘Yeah sure. Got anything else to say Jess?’

‘GUYS SAVE ME FROM THESE MONS-’

And then Ken hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deal with the ball is the first time they played volleyball together Ken served a ball into the back of Jess' head. It became their thing, Ken would hit Jess with a ball to get his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was gonna be 1 chapter long, but I wanted more interactions between jess and his friends so here!

“Hey! Let me go!” Dash was still holding me. Damn him and his strength.

“Okay….You can let him go now babe.” At Soren’s command, Dash put me down.

”This is a terrible idea.” Soren was already a quarter of the way up the fence. We were at the court where anyone could practice, but it was usually used by the Neighbourhood Association Team. It was nearly 10, so it was locked. But my genius best friend decided to climb it.

“Oh come on Jess. It’s just like old times!” Psy was helping Melia up the fence “We did this all the time after all? We scaled the walls of your gated community to play volleyball”

I flushed “That’s different. They wouldn’t do anything to you guys if they found out. We just did it cause it was easier. We could get arrested for this! This is basically trespassing!” I whispered yelled

“Calm down Jess. It’s dark out. No one will catch us. If they do however you’ll be able to bail us out right?” Beep said, he was already inside. 

“I’m not gonna do shit. I’ll bail myself out and leave you all to rot” I spat, exasperated.

“Come on love. Just get in. The faster you get in the less likelihood we’ll get caught.” I sighed. Ken was right. I quickly scaled the metal fence, dropping to the floor.

“Alright we’re here. What now?”

“We’re gonna play volleyball!” Soren said cheekly, I my expression turned to annoyance

“You almost got us jailed, just so we can play volleyball? What the fuck guys. Couldn’t we do this in the morning?”

“No,” They said collectively. I face palmed.

“Okay, but we don’t have a-” Beep pulled a volleyball out of Melia’s bag “-Ball….” I sighed 

“Fine, I relent. What’s the rules?”

“3 vs 4, And we play based on how you japanese play it.” 

“You could’ve just said professionally. Teams?” I knew Soren was joking, but still.

“Me, Beep and Melia vs You, Dash, Soren and Ken.” Psy said. I’m not surprised at this set up.

“Alright. I’ll be on the side lines and swap out as needed.”

“Alright! We’re gonna win this!”

I’m not sure who was winning. We weren’t paying attention anymore. We were just having fun, joking and telling stories. Eventually we were just hitting the ball around

“Heh. Not surprised you guys won. You’re pretty good.” Dash said, watching me dive and save the ball he had hit.

“Oh please. I’m not that good.” I said, standing up, brushing dirt off my shorts. I had yet to change my uniform, so my orange color stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Says the one who not only beat everyone in japan but won!” Soren hit me upside the head. Everyone hated my self doubt but Soren the most.

“Ow! Hey! It was a team effort! Plus you guys are good too! You won a lot of games! You went against other schools!”

“And we lost,” Beep said. He and Melia had been passing the ball around.

“You guys got second place! Before you guys Union went up once in a blue moon! That’s worth something!”

“Yeah...But with you we would’ve won.” Ken said. He said it with zero malice in his voice however. They all knew my parents would never play with them in america. I still went to help them out. I was almost like a manager, and an honorary member of the Union Wolves team.

“Yeah...But hey, I took your advice! And look at me now!” When I first came to Japan, they wanted me to try out for the volleyball team. I didn’t want to, but after enough pressing, I did it. 

I picked up the ball, it had rolled over to me while we were talking“...Hey guys?” They looked at me “Thanks. For everything. Convincing me to join the team, dragging me along to this. I mean it. I needed it.” I smiled.

“Heh, well someone has to get your ass in line” Soren put his hand on my shoulder

“Yeah. You did look after us after all” Dash hugged his boyfriend from behind, who melted into his embrace.

“So we looked after you.” Beep was holding Meila’s hand

“You’re our friend after all.” Meila smiled.

“Yeah man, that’s what friends do!” Psy ruffled Beep’s hair

“You deserve it after all” Ken kissed my forehead “Now come on. Let’s go crash you’re teammates party”

I smirked “Oh hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I never said how they came to America, they did a fundraiser to try and save to visit Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should also expand on how Jess and Ken's relationship is like. Also I WANTED GET JESS TO GET RAILED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probally tell the names but just in case:  
> Daddy Crow- Daichi  
> Mama Crow-Sugawara  
> Anxious Crow-Asahi  
> Crackhead Crow-Noya  
> Firecracker Crow-Tanaka  
> Captain Crow- Ennoshita  
> Forgotten Crow #1-Narita  
> Forgotten Crow #2-Kinoshita  
> Tangerine Crow-Hinata  
> Blueberry Crow- Kageyama  
> Salty Crow-Tsukishima  
> Freckled Crow-Yamaguchi  
> Princess crow-Yachi  
> Queen Crow- Kiyoko  
> Auntie Crow-Jessie

**_‘Adult and Not so baby Crows’_ **

**Auntie Crow:** I’m gonna say this straight up. Not even gonna beat around the bush.

**Auntie Crow:** I’m planning to get my back blown out tonight. If anyone thinks to bother me tonight, I will kill you.

**Auntie Crow:** I’m not even joking. I will make sure no one will find your body.

**Daddy Crow:** I-

**Crackhead Crow:** IMAO JESS 

**Firecracker Crow:** GET IT JESS

**Mama Crow:** Jess, what the fuck.

**Anxious Crow:** I did not need to know that <3

**Salty Crow:** And you are telling us this why?

**Auntie Crow:** I think you all knew exactly what was gonna happen

**Tangerine Crow:** No???

**Blueberry Crow:** Explain please

**Auntie Crow:** This is the first time I’ve seen my bf in person, in the last 3 years. YEARS.

**Auntie Crow:** We’ve both lived with the fact everyone around us is getting it own and we’re not.

**Auntie Crow:** We spent the entire week hanging out with our friends, and don’t get me wrong cause It’s been great, but they’re gonna leave tomorrow. 

**Auntie Crow:** If you don’t think we’re gonna fuck, then you’re really stupid.

**Forgotten Crow #1:** Honestly.

**Forgotten Crow #2:** That’s fair.

**Princess Crow:** Get that D Jess!

**Auntie Crow:** I will get that d.

**Auntie Crow:** He wanted to be romantic and go on a date, but I rather get into the good stuff. But two can play that game.

_ Auntie Crow has sent an image  _ (It’s him taking a pic of himself in the mirror hair braided, in a light blue cropped hoodie that stops right before the waistband of the grey knee height skirt he’s wearing. He also got blue and white striped knee highs)

**Auntie Crow:** How long do you think he’ll last before he decides ‘fuck it’ and takes away my walking privliges?

**Freckled Crow:** 2 hours

**Queen Crow:** 1 hour

**Captain Crow:** I give him 30 minutes at most.

**Auntie Crow:** Good. Now bye call, don’t wait up!

Auntie Crow is offline

**_‘Parents to a bunch of Idiots’_ **

**All About that Ace**

I’m almost there! Are you here already?

**Protected by a guardian deity**

Yeah, I’m waiting 

“Hey Jess, so what-” He took one look at me and flushed.

“Hey Kenny~ Something wrong?” I smirked. I loved catching him off guard, but now that we were dating more tools are at my disposal.

“...I can’t believe people thought you were innocent. You’re anything but.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He seemed almost annoyed but hsi still pink cheeks made the actions lose their venom.

“Well you know…” I grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my level “You can always ruin it even more~”

He removed my hand and stood straight “No. We’re going on a date so start thinking with your head on your head and not with the one in your pants.” He interlaced our fingers

“First off, I’m in a skirt. Second, you’re no fun. Can we just do it already?” I whined.

“No. This is our first time together alone. I want to spend it with you.”

“I know...but still”

“We’ll do it later, tonight after all…” he whispered in my ear “I have to punish you for this after all” He let go of my head and ran ahead of me. It was my turn to flush

“Hey! Get back here!”


End file.
